


Bedtime Snack

by Skelespoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consentual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Ectovagina, Fontcest, Grinding, Insomnia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Penetration, Praise, Sexsomnia, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelespoo/pseuds/Skelespoo
Summary: Papyrus is well known to have an oral fixation despite his brother finding it gross but little does he realize his wish of finally experiencing a blowjob was about to come true.





	

 

It was a well known fact that Papyrus had an oral fixation of sorts. He loved to smoke be it a cancer stick or a good ol' fashioned joint, even though his sibling chastised him constantly for doing so, loved suckling the sweetness of honey from the bottle or even just lollipops or popsicles was enough to help satisfy that habit of needing to keep his mouth occupied for long periods. But that didn't necessarily mean it was all innocent stuff that could work too, particularly when it came to using his mouth for sexual related things, much like he was currently doing right now as his skull rested comfortably between San's legs, hands placed against his brother's femurs. Low hums came forth from the back of his throat, his orange ecto tongue licking along the dimly glowing vagina that the other had formed before him just moments ago and trailed along the inner workings of the sexual organ; licking along the walls of his liba minora before letting out a rumbling chuckle once his teeth suddenly nipped tenderly along the glimmering clit causing a sharp gasp to resound from the smaller monster.

 

“Haa-ahn!” Sans moan huskily, his spine arching slightly upward off the bed at the sensations trembling through his naked skeletal body while his digits gripped into the sheets, baby blue eyes shyly looking downward, which only made the flush against his round cheeks turn darker at the predatory gleam radiating from his young sibling staring back at him. His head turned a bit at another pleasurable jolt that ran through him upon feeling the younger monster's tongue slip past the folds of his quivering wet flower; his mouth pressing so close he was practically face fucking him now, “Ngh! P-Papyrus! D..Don't do that..i-it’s..mmn..w-weird”.

 

“How so?”.

 

“I..It just is, ok?” the other huffed while his blush grew darker, his pupils turning into hearts as he felt the sneaky tongue go deeper into his vagina, watching it penetrate him and wiggle through the hole in his pelvis while a layer of light blue surrounded the appendage to stimulate around it, much like how actual muscles worked had they been human, beginning to squirm on his back, “O-Oh stars!”. Seeing the blissful expression made Papyrus smirk faintly while he continued, emitting a growl hungrily while the magical juices hit his taste buds, enjoying the delicious nectar that not even could match his favorite beverage. Kind of amusing how his older brother's nickname was Blue on account of always wearing that cute bandana around his neck and yet his cum was as sweet as blueberry jam with a certain aftertaste to it. Something that the smoker enjoyed thoroughly even though Sans still thought it was kind of dirty ironically enough. They'd been intimate for a few months now and despite the things they did in bed it was still rather cute how he still maintained some innocence, to some degree.

 

Gripping onto the shorter monster's lilac crests did his tongue push further, his nose now pressing against Sans's clit, feeling him cry out and shiver from the onslaught of pleasure shooting up through him while his smaller phalanges began moving down to cup over his own larger digits panting desperately, “Nngh! A-Ahhn! P-Papyrus please..!”. He was smart enough to know whenever he heard his sibling beg like that he knew he would sooner or later be getting close and wanted something more, but just to be a tease about it the taller skeleton wasn't going to give in just yet as evident by the way he chuckled seductively; tongue pulling out with a wet slurp and coated in a mixture of orange and blue juices.

 

“Please, what? Nyeheh”.

 

Sans's gaze turned into a mixture of annoyance yet shyness, allowing him to briefly catch his breath though shivering now at the disappointing loss of warmth that had been down below. “P-Paps..don't” he pouted, finding it embarrassing when he was made to say such lewd things out loud when he was self conscious about it because when he was in throws of ecstasy he didn't exactly have to worry about it at that point, his soul fluttering and glowing in his ribcage while watching the other shift upward onto his knees between his legs; an orange bulge having formed in his siblings pants. His head tossed back in surprise when he felt Papyrus pull him closer, the warmth of his clothed groin grinding now slowly against his vagina and forming a wet patch from rubbing against it; shivering at the low growl coming forth from the youngest monster's mouth.

 

“Come on, bro..haa..hnn..T-Tell me what you want”.

 

“I..I..want..”.

 

“Hmm.? I c-can't..nnm..hear you, Sans”.

 

“I-I said I..mm..haa..I-I w-want it..”.

 

“Want what?” Papyrus countered back with a snort as his sibling was now gazing up at him with such intent sexual frustration that a nearby pillow was pulled over only to promptly smack him in the face for acting like such a cock tease. “D..Darn it Paps..” Sans grumbled out once covering his eye sockets, feeling his face burning even more when even doing that still didn't let the grinding torture that was happening to him cease and he knew he wouldn't stop until he said it, letting out a final sigh in defeat once his shaky voice added, “I..I want..haa..nn..I w-want your..mmn..your c-cock”. A sound of a zipper was heard and he could feel the other lean forward which made a shiver ran down his vertebrae the moment his younger sibling's throbbing dick was let loose to rub playfully against his pubis, their mouths clacked together tenderly; having enough courage then to uncover his eyes which further deepened his embarrassed pout as the hoodie wearing monster huskily murmured in the crook of his neck.

 

“Good boy” he whispered and a quiver went down his own body at hearing the moan erupt from the love of his life as his tongue lapped along his neck before finally unable to take it anymore, grunting upon pushing his cock into the other while their mouths were occupied in a hungry yet sloppy kiss.

 

\----

 

After about a half an hour things managed to finally wind down for the pair once reaching their long awaited orgasms, now in the process of cleaning themselves up before settling to bed. Wiping himself down with some tissue for he didn't have quite have the energy now of getting a shower did Sans glance over towards his sibling who was sitting on the edge of the bed having a cigarette, his limb ecto cock still glowing through the fly of his pants with cum danging from it. 

 

“Papyrus I wish you wouldn't smoke, your bones are going to turn yellow from all that nicotine” came the familiar exasperated verbal scolding that the taller monster had heard time and time again but never would listen, the other letting out a puff of smoke however caught the sight of baby blue eyes glinting with worry upon noticing that his sexual state wasn't quite dismissed despite being visibly flaccid. After all it was normal for their sexual organs to vanish once spent so it was no surprise to him that Sans was probably thinking perhaps he wasn't completely satisfied with the amazing romp they just had only moments ago.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know..and don't worry bro. You were amazing as always. I just like to saviour the feel a little. That..and maybe you'd be willing to help clean me up? Nyeheh” Papyrus chuckled while winking playfully towards his sibling at what exactly he was suggesting who's face lit up like a kettle however the obvious dislike of such an idea made the shorter skeleton frown slightly; a topic that was touched upon briefly as of late. “Papy! Don't say stuff like that..you know how I feel about..that” Sans replied with a sigh while he began putting on his pajamas which consisted of a navy blue tee with a yellow star on the front of it and some boxer briefs, beginning to crawl under the covers while not seeing the slight roll of his younger brother's eyes.

 

Papyrus would always respect the others wishes no matter what his own opinions were, so if Sans didn't feel comfortable sucking his dick then he wouldn't push it. He just didn't understand his reasoning behind it really. Hell the few times his sibling formed a cock during sex he certainly took the plunge and did the deed; it being a little strange but he did it. It was just like eating a hot dog, or any food related phallic object honestly. Oh well..maybe one day it would happen but he wasn't going to try his luck, his limp cock now fully vanishing into thin air while dabbing out his smoke once he got up off the bed heading towards the nightstand where the ashtray was.

 

“I know..I know, I'm just teasing ya”.

 

“I know..I'm sorry Papyrus I know it's silly to feel like that but..maybe one day I'll feel comfortable with it but not right now. Oh, and don't forget to take your pills by the way”.

 

The medication he was referring to, which also sat on the nightstand in plain sight, was to help Papyrus with his bouts of insomnia and for the last little while seemed to help him out quite a bit. Well that is if he remembered to take them every night otherwise he'd just lay there wide awake until the wee hours of dawn when his body finally gave in to the realm of sleep. He hated taking them mainly because in the morning he felt like he'd woken up from a coma of some kind but..if it made Sans stop worrying about his health to some degree then he'd continue taking them. With a nod the taller monster grabbed the pill bottle, pouring out a singular pill and swallowing it dry without much of a hassle before beginning to change out of his own clothes; throwing his hoodie onto the floor preferring to sleep in his black tank top and boxers before joining the other under the sheets. He smiled as his darling brother shifted closer to him, kissing him affectionately on the mouth and cuddling close to him before letting out a yawn, “Goodnight, Papy..I love you”.

 

“Nyheh..Night Sans, love you too”.

 

\----

 

The room was silent save for the slow rhythmic breaths of the pair sleeping in the bed, not a peep more being heard so it was slightly surprising when black pupils groggily fluttered open in the middle of the night, at first not even sure if this was reality or if he was caught in some dream like state.  He was laying on his left side, the same position he'd been in since he fell asleep hours ago and only when his eyes flicked over to the other side of the bed to see the red digital numbers of the clock glaring at him in the darkness did it click in that he'd actually woken up. 

_“Ugh 3am..? Odd..normally I'd sleep straight till morning with those damn pi-”_ he thought to himself only for his train of thought to suddenly halt upon a shiver running up his vertebrae, a confused groan surfacing past his mouth as something wet and warm was rubbing against his pubis, “W-What the-?”. Realizing that Sans wasn't visibly in his line of sight did he slightly shift some of the covers only for his eyes to bulge wide at what he was witnessing below.

 

There was his sibling, having somehow or another slid under the blankets with his body curled around his lower torso, his glowing blue tongue licking against Papyrus's clothed groin where already his orange ecto dick was growing firmer by the second with a tent raised in his boxers. “S-Sans..w-what are you-nngh!” the taller monster whispered in shock having thought the other was awake, a hand clamping down over his mouth to stifle a groan in pleasure as Sans's tongue once more licked along the clothed erection only now to have his mouth wrap around where the tip was located. Shit this was a fine pickled situation to be stuck in wasn’t it?

 

Clearly the shorter skeleton was deep asleep because otherwise he would have woken up or did something other then just continue his motions, dreaming about whatever it was that was causing him to try and latch as much as his mouth around his cock as he could; a flush glowing upon Papyrus's cheeks. Part of him knew he should attempt to wake him up for this was in a way going against his opinions on giving head but..dear god it was so difficult to choose the right path when he'd always wondered just how good his older sibling's mouth would feel around his dick. This was probably one of the only chances he'd ever get. Why would he screw up this rare opportunity now?

 

Guilt mixed with lust coiled within him, low breaths panting forth while keeping his eyes glued to the beautiful sight below, shivering as Sans let out a low sleepy murmur and kept trying to suckle the weeping cock even though he couldn't reach much on account of the cloth obstructing most of it; wet cloth combined with saliva and precum sent Papyrus’s eyes rolling back at the friction. _“F-Fuck..Easy...e-easy now...don't thrust just..let him do his thing..”_ the smoker thought to himself while muffling another elongated groan, wanting to so desperately feel more of that intoxicating warmth that he couldn't help himself much longer as his phalanges slowly began to unhook the hem of his shorts further down his pelvis, stiffening when his pulsing meat leaped out from its confinements like a spring; scared that he might have woken Sans up as it lightly tapped against his angelic face.

 

It seemed he didn't have to wait long for a resolution because the moment it was free did the shorter monster's round mouth opened with a soft breath, his hands that were resting upon Papyrus's femurs tightening as the orange cock was engulfed deeper inside of him. “H-Hhhnn! F-Fucking hell..h-haa..” the young brother rasped and his digits coiled into his pillow, trying to do as much as he could to keep his voice down but lord it was so hard when that tempting warmth just made him want to hump against Sans's face; watching in utter amazement at how his brother was sucking him with such intensity that he almost didn't think this was real. Either his innocent brother had learned a few things without him knowing or if this was just natural instinct he didn't care. He never wanted this to stop.

 

“O-Oh god...S..Saaans..” Papyrus panted while the side of his head pressed into the pillow with bliss written all across his face, a pool of drool forming a damp patch upon the fabric, glad that since they were skeletons there was no gag reflex to hinder his movements so his darling brother could continue bobbing his head back and forth; faint slurping noises resounding from under the covers. He could feel his tongue push along the underside of his glowing erection every time it entered inside causing pleasurable trembles to wrack through his body, his pelvis beginning to slightly rut into him now after testing the waters to see if Sans would awaken which he didn't still.

 

“N-Nyeheh..d-damn you're pretty..nngh..t-thirsty there, bro..I wonder..I wonder what you're dreaming a-about” he chuckled faintly to himself with a bead of sweat running down the side of his skull while his jaw tightened, the rush of adrenaline at doing this was driving him bonkers and yet it occurred to him that sooner or later he was going to spill his load, which wouldn't be too much longer considering the pace Sans was moving upon him.

 

What was he to do there? Surely that would wake him up and as much as he wanted to smear that beautiful face with his cum he knew the fun would have to stop otherwise the other would surely be upset if he found out what he had been doing in his sleep. He had tried to shift himself by slowly attempting to push the smaller skeleton away and unlatch from that needy mouth but a choked gasp escaped him when he felt the other begin to wrap his arms around his lilac crests in a firm hold, the wet slurping and muffled hums becoming faster and firmer causing Papyrus to arch his back at the bliss.

 

“H-Holy..! Hhhn..hhaa! Nngh fucking hell bro, s-stop I can't..you're g-going to make me cum” he whined low in the back of his throat but there was nothing he could do now to stop it, his hips eagerly now moving in time with Sans's head bobbing, his eyes shutting tightly at the familiar rush reaching its peak, caught between trying to hold it back for fear of what might happen later and on the brink of not caring for it felt so damn amazing that this was even happening at all, “S-Shit..shit..gnnngh! S-Sans..god you're so g-good..mmn..hhaaa..but you're not..fff..fucking making t-this any easier..aahn..fuck yeeess..yes! Sweet fucking christ I-I'm almost..t-there..!”.

 

Within a matter of minutes the taller monster had to quickly move his hands out from under the covers and pressed his carpal bones against his mouth once a final cry was muffled, his body shuddering like a leaf as his climax crashed against his senses and cumming hard into the other monster's eager mouth; ropes of orange liquid spilling inside. Sans, despite through everything that had transpired up until now, at first let out a faint noise in confusion upon feeling the warm cum spray against his tongue but instead of finally coming out of the deep sleep he instead swallowed every last drop of it causing Papyrus to flush brightly at such a sight. Too bad he didn't have his phone on him so he could take a picture of this.

 

“Wow..s-shit you're so amazing b-” he panted affectionately once coming down from the high of his orgasm while trying to catch his breath only to feel his body tense up for Sans hadn't removed himself like he figured he would, instead he once again started resuming sucking his ectocock though granted a bit more slowly then before. Uh oh..this was bad. Real bad. He'd just came and now the older skeleton was still giving him head which felt even better now that his rod was overstimulated, causing him to bite down on his distal phalanges as another strangled moan vibrated in the back of his throat. Well..he had said he never wanted this to end, right?

 

This was going to be a loooong night indeed.

 

-

 

Four hours..

 

Four..damn..excruciating..hours this lasted of his dear sibling continuously sucking his dick without even a break that poor Papyrus was so exhausted he'd lost track of how many times he'd came that night, and even to the point found himself passing out in certain intervals for his body was trying to get the rest it needed, yet with the onslaught of sensations against his magical sex organ it was a difficult task. Especially when the once pleasurable feelings turned almost raw now and slightly hurt. His whole body ached from laying in one spot for too long and as tired black pupils noticed that the sun was starting to rise, body trembling and he once again climaxed into Sans mouth did he let out a sigh of relief, his cock was finally released with a wet pop; cum dripping from his tongue. It seemed the smaller monster was also satisfied for he let out a little noise as a sleepy smile crossed against his face which despite being so utterly spent made Papyrus's soul melt.

 

Oh..how could he be mad at such a sight like that? Tenderly he wiped any traces of what had happened, which he was almost thankful for that his brother had been so dutiful at swallowing every drop of his seed least there would be a noticeable mess and the moment his cock vanished did he slowly shift himself up out of bed with a groan; his mouth dry and needing some water. _  
_

_“Ow..ow..ow..”_ came the repeated mantra in the smoker's skull while hobbling out of bed, the dull throb of pain flowing through his bones and decided on heading to the kitchen and prepare breakfast. After all he was up now and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep what with the after affects of the pills; taking the bottle off his nightstand only to quietly chuck it in the garbage can before heading out of his bedroom. He certainly wouldn't be needing those anytime soon after that experience which he was surely going to keep hidden from his sibling. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right?

 

About an hour later passed when Sans eventually woke up and came groggily down the stairs with a yawn, his blue eyes widening in slight surprise upon seeing his brother at the stove cooking pancakes for breakfast. He didn't seem to hear him at first coming into the kitchen and nearly jumped upon feeling the other wrap his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

 

“Someone's jumpy this morning, mewhehe”.

 

“N-Nyeheh..s-sorry Sans, guess I was just lost in thought for a second. Did you..uh..sleep well?”.

 

Feeling his older sibling pull away did his eyes gaze down at the shorter monster, worry seeping into his skull when he saw a discomfort look spreading across Sans's face while his smaller digits began rubbing along his jaw. Shit..had he figured it out? Had he remembered what he did last night? It didn't seem so as the other nodded a little but still kept rubbing his mouth with a confused look, “Yeah I think so..though I don't know why but my mouth hurts and I'm tasting this weird orange aftertaste..say did I get up in the middle of the night and have a snack?”.

 

“No idea, bro..no idea”.

\------

End


End file.
